Talk:Graystripe/Archive 1
Corrections 30 Dec 2006: Corrected the fact that he does not appear in Twilight or Starlight at all. Withholding Judgment on Sunset, but as he is the star of 'The Lost Warrior' and his return has been professed by the author... Well.. I'm assuming his Sunset Appearance is Alive, rather than dead... Kitsufox 05:08, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :30 Dec 2006: ...I actually have no idea why I categorized him as dead in those books. *facepalm* I guess I wasn't thinking. I'll definitely have to pay more attention next time. Snowy 05:49, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::You're talking to the person who accidentally pulled the date for the softcover, rather than the hardcover as the publish date ;) This is why I take looks at what others do. Cause heck... If I can make a mistake, I'm pretty sure y'all are just as human as me. It's why team efforts are great. We have one another's backs. Kitsufox 15:39, 31 December 2006 (UTC) I just corrected this. Someone put that Willowpelt and Patchpelt are his parents. It was an IP address that probably just read the first book and loves the "official" warriors site. Coyote=background:Black>Coyote The Doghouse 20:12, 22 November 2008 (UTC) (Mallinois)(Signature problem) Umm.. hello? I read up to Long Shadows. And that IS the official warriors site lol. thanks. readded it. 17:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefeather Sorry, wasn't logged in either. Bad me. Kaboo08Flamefeather Some idiot put "Mother: Willowpelt" and "Father: Ravenpaw" They must think their funny, or just read one paragraph of the first book. I'll change that real quick. But on the site it says that Willowpelt is his mother, and his father is Patchpelt, which makes sense because Patchpelt was pretty friendly to Firepaw/heart, his son's best friend. Plus, the family tree says that. -- 17:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC)Snarepaw Erin Hunter said in a chat that the family trees on the official site are NOT official because they are done by a very devoted Warriors fan, not by them. - Tsukaiz No, Patchpelt is not Graystripe's father. Nor is Willowpelt his mother. They are both silings! Or it could be another mistake like Birchfall and Whitewing are second cousins but mates. And/or they could have forgot that Willowpelts did/might have mated with Patchpelt her brother (EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW) IcestormPurr all the way! :) 17:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm, not even cats are that inbred.leopardfoot The cats in warriors usually mate for life, so if Willowpelt was his mother (which is possible) then Whitestorm would be his father I guess, making him Sorreltail, Sootfur and Rainwhisker his siblings. *heavenily* Question Wait...if Lionheart died in the ShadowClan battle,who mentored him from then?--Jayfeather113 02:28, 4 May 2008 (UTC)Jayfeather113 :Tigerclaw took over his training. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 02:43, 4 May 2008 (UTC) That's weird then Tigerclaw had two apprentices Character Art I'll do the character art image for Graystripe. Note that it may take a few days, but I will do it. Are you going to add a picture of Graystripe as deputy? WoodClan Please sign with ~~~~. And if you want a picture so bad, why don't you join PCA and do it yourself? GB 16:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Question Under "Family" it says that Stormfur is living as of Long Shadows. But since Stormfur doesn't appear in Long Shadows, should it be changed to "Living as of Eclipse"? --Goldencloud 19:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Your right, because on Firestar's page it only says that Princess is living as of Eclipse, because it was around that time Erin Hunter said that she was still alive, let me fix that then. --:LST DragonClan's Camp 23:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Graystripe's Family Tree On Graystripe's page, it says his parents are unknown, but when I searched the internet it says that Willowpelt and Patchpelt were his parents which makes Swiftpaw his brother. Anyone else saw the same thing so I can confirm it? And is it true that Longtail is his half-brother? Yes it is true that Longtail is his half brother and yes, his parents are Willowpelt and Patchpelt! Please sign your message with your signature! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 21:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :You probably got that from the official site family trees, which have been proven to be wrong.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 07:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Peacesong and Anon, but theres 2 things wrong with what you guys said. *You got that from the official warriors website family treesm which were proven incorrect *Willowpelt and Patchpelt are half siblings: Both their mothers are Swiftbreeze. Sandwich 08:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ok so someone should change the family tree, I will ask Erin Hunter on her Website FAQ who Graystripe's parents were-LightningHeart They're official website stuff guys while this is just a wiki they've got that on us. Also its wrong as it was said Sorreltail, Rainwhisker and Sootfur were Willowpelt's first litter 18:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) How is Graystripe related to Swiftpaw? Patchpelt is not Swiftpaw's father.--Night shine 05:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Ummm, Sorrel, Soot, and Rain are Willowpelt's only kits--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I heard that Dustpelt was his brother! It says in one of the books that either Brindleface or Willowpelt is his mother. --Strawberrypelt 16:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Strawberrypelt None of the books said anything about Graystripe's parents or siblings, so we can't post anything. Sorry people, but unless it gets revealed in a book or in a chat that *can* be cited, then don't post anything. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 20:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The Erins said in numerous Wands and Worlds chats that they don't know who Graystripe's parents are. They are NOT Patchpelt and Willowpelt. 22:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Graystripes's parents no way swiftbreeze and adderfang are the parents of patchpelt,leopardfoot,willowpelt,redtail, and Spottedleaf. If he is related to anyone it is either darstripe,(kin to one of his parents) or patchpelt you could be his father or grandfather.dappletail could also be related to him because blossomkit is a tortieshell!! sep. 30,09 6:00pm Could it be Dappletail and Patchpelt??? 18:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) how do you reach vicky on her facebook and can you access her page to read the confirmed family trees by a google.search??? Is graystripe related to darkstripe?? Stormtail and Dappletail could be his parents. I was waiting for her to have kits, but she didn't, and the book implied she never would. But if they did, Stormtail is blue-gray so he could be his father. If he was, Bluestar would be his half-sister--Nightfall101 02:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) yes but in a dangerous path she says "i had one in my FIRST litter that was born deaf" talking about Snowkit with Firestar. So she did have kits, and possibly more than one litter, but she was just talking about one of her kits with White fur and blue eyes just like Snowfur who is Stormtail's daughter with Moonflower. --- 02:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Leopardfoot As shown in the family tree for the warriors first arc on the official website, Greystripes parents are Patchpelt and Willowpelt. And Patchpelt mated with another she-cat and had Longtail. -Owlblaze For the last time, THE FAMILY TREES ON THE OFFICIAL SITE ARE 100% FALSE, SAID BY THE ERINS THEMSELVES. Plus, Willowpelt and Patchpelt are siblings. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 02:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Also, Willowpelt already has Whitestorm for a mate, and I think Patchpelt is the father of Swiftpaw--Nightfall101 02:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Woops, I saw before that someone said someone put that Greystripes parents were Patchpelt and Willowpelt, and it was me. I saw it on the official website, and thought it was correct, and put it up. My apologies. -Owlblaze Either his parents are Patchpelt and Dappletail or one of his parents is their kin!!!!!!!!!!-- 14:07, October 28, 2009 (UTC)Fawnfur 10-8-09 10:07 Patchpelt is definatly Graystripe's father, I think it was on one of the family trees on Google but I'm not sure where I found it. I just remember... is Dappletail Patchpelt's mate? ♥ Birthday Kitty ♥ 15:50, November 28 2009 (UTC) I thought Graystripes parents would be Stormtail and Dappletail. --Echopaw 00:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) that's a good theory--Fawnfur 03:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Worthy of StarClan! Yes! I always knew Graystripe's artical was worthy of StarClan! --:D Tinselbreeze ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 18:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Your right, and who ever said otherwise?-'Sunnyfrost' Correct the Citations Somebody needs the fix the references. It said that it was revealed in firestar's quest that silverstream was graystripe's mate. Although they do state in firestar's quest that she was his mate, it was REVEALED in the original series Aurorablaze 20:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Concern For Graystripe's description, it says he has a gray stripe down his back, but I don't remember that being in the books. Can someone either change this or explain to me? Oh, I thought I cited that. In "The Sight" when they he and Millie first show up at the gathering, it was from Lionpaw's (It might have been Hollypaw) point of view. It breifly described Graystripe, saying he had a long darker stripe down his back [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 06:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Should we change? Graystripe was also a Kittypet and a loner.Should'nt we add that to the name list?[[User:FirePelt| 'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']]Valentineღ 22 21:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC)' I think so but we don't know what his kittypet name was. It could have been 'Egg Sandwhich' for all we know (pray to StarClan quickly his name was NOT Egg Sandwhich). I think the charart peeps are working on his pictures though.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I know they are, Im a charart peep! I was just wondering, but he was still al oner, should that be added? [[User:FirePelt|'Fire! ★ ]] 19:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree On his family tree, it says that Patchpelt and Willowpelt wrere is parents, and the referance says that it was posted on Vicki's Facebook page. Unfortunately, the cats listed as his parents were siblings. Not even cats are that inbred. How can this be right? Even if the Erins said this, that doesn't mean it's right. She could have just made that up on the spot. If we know it's not likely, should we still listen to it, or should we think that the Erins just made a mistake? A very, very, exteremly confused Hollytail 23:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Vicky knows this and stands by it. While cats don't mate with siblings all the time, it's not impossible that it could have happened once in the wild. Even some humans marry their siblings, although it's rare. This has already been discussed and we've decided to keep it up, as word of the author is essentially word of the book. insaneular Talk 00:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Graystripes family is incorrect Okay i strongly believe that vicky is making all of this up on the spot without even considering how the into the wild apprentices's entire family will look all messed up because every one is related!! I get that redtail and brindleface are sandstorms parents, thats a whole lot more believeable than willowpelt and patchpelt are the parents of graystripe!! WILLOWPELT'S FIRST LITTER WAS IN RISING STORM!!! THE ERINS ESPECIALLY VICKY NEED TO GO BACK THROUGH THE SERIES AND FIX ALL OF THE MISTAKES SO THEIR NOT CONTRADICTING THEMSELVES WHEN THEY ANNOUNCE THE FAMILY TREES!!!! Graystripe could very well be the son of patchpelt but his mother would either have to be dappletail, or a different queen. I love the warrior series but its really annoying when i can pick up all these mistakes and no one is doing anything to fix them. This whole graystripe is the kit of willlowpelt and patchpelt is just a big mistake they are syblings!!!!!! even for warrior standards that is not right!! The family trees need to be fixed so that they actually make sense because i refuse to acknowledge them as being true until they are actually have substantial evidence as to being correct.Fawnfur 04:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Watch the caps, but I agree with you 100% about Willowpelt and Patchpelt. But, I do not belive that Sandstorm is the kit of Redtail and Brindleface. I belive that Redtail and Brindleface are mates, and that he is the father of Ashfur and Ferncloud, but not Sandstorm. But this is a discussion that should be continued on a blog. Why don't you make one about it? It's fun :) [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 04:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Can people please stop posting about his family? It was confirmed by Vicky. She is the author. She creates the families, and no matter how ridiculous they may seem, we can't just change them. This has been discussed many times and we've decided to keep them up. If you feel you must state your opinion, keep it on a user page, blog, or other site. But we're not going to take down his confirmed family anytime soon. insaneular Talk 19:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) The author, Vicky included, are only human. They make mistakes like the rest of us. If they made something up that we know is incorrect, do we simply blindly follow them? Hollytail 20:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Leave the authors alone. Their busy. How would you like to draft books, then edit them, then ship them off to a publishor? If the mistakes are that bad, someone would have changed them by now.-''Sunnyfrost'' Just so we're clear, Graystripe's parents are Patchpelt and Willowpelt until the Erins say otherwise. I don't care just how much you don't like it: it's canon. -Ravenflight 23:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) GHr Mentor I flipped through The Wild and nowhere does it actually states that Tigerstar is his new mentor, but he just joins him and Ravenpaw in a session. Should I just cite this instead?--Shimmerpool★Follow the stars...☆ 21:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Wrong family Tree Bumblestripe is a guy not a girl. Hes his only sonDawnmouse 13:44, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed that. -- Sandystar 14:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Eye color? It says in the article he has amber eyes. He has yellow eyes. --Dragonfrost 18:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to talk about things like that, just change it :) Raffyjack123 10:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will. --Dragonfrost 22:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) It needs a citation. Whitestorm17 00:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Past Affiliations When was Graystripe a loner? He went from Thunder to River, then River to Thunder, then Thunder to kittypet, then kittypet to journey-to-Thunder (then Thunder, obviously). If you are considering Graystripe going from Kittypet to ThunderClan as his being "a loner", I don't see how/why. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 20:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It's because he wasn't a kittypet when he made the journey to find ThunderClan.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'Warrior of StormClan']] 20:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes even though he was captured by twolegs doesnst mean that he was a kittypet because he excaped in short time so techniclly he was a loner for a short while. Shadowshine 23:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Have you read the Graystripe manga? He was a kittypet in The Lost Warrior. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 23:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so how has he not been banned from the Clans yet? '''Firestar can pretect him, sorta but he fell in love with Silverstream (RC) Switched Clans, '''became a kittypet '''and was inbred! He had 2 mates (ok kinda get that but i always thought that was wrong) Many cats have had 2 or more mates, and they haven't been exiled from their Clans. And Ivypaw and Dovepaw are inbred, yet they haven't been exiled from ThunderClan. And Tawnypelt switched from ThunderClan to ShadowClan. None of those cats have been banned from their Clan yet, so I'd say that it's ok for Graystripe to stay in ThunderClan. [[User:Blackclaw09|雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 01:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Parents Since when were Patchpelt and Dappletail Graystripe's parents? Was something confirmed while I was away? I thought it was confirmed that they ''weren't... [[User:Sandwich989|Summer is here!!!!!]] 05:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Patchpelt and Willowpelt were his parents. Millie Should Millie be listed as Graystripe's apprentice? He trained her but she wasn't assigned by a leader. I just thought it might be sensible. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 16:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but into the wild it said that Graystripe was a SOLID gray tom, and in another, he was a gray tabby, how did he morph into a gray tom with a dark gray stripe? There can be where a cat grows stripes as it gets older. Traxxious 13:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Going back to the previous topic, I think Millie should be listed as an unofficial appprentice to Graystripe. The only thing is we need a citation which we could probably get from The Sight. ''I think when they first get to the camp, Millie wants to be trained as a warrior and Graystripe offers to train him. I don't have the book, so could someone work on that? Whitestorm17 00:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Yes, we could add a citation from ''The Sight, ''though I don't have the book, so can someone with the book add it? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 01:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait...tabby, right? Well. I was thinking about something-should'nt he have stripes on his back? Was'nt he a tabby....? Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 02:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) No, he just has a stripe on his back. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 03:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I picture him tabby, but he's described as solid gray with a darker stripe down his back Night Fall 03:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Now that that's clear, can we work on improving the article? :P [[User:Moonflight|'Moon']][[User talk:Moonflight|'flight']] 01:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Love Graystripe ♥ Alright, I really don't care if someone deletes this with a message saying "Please stay on topic, this is about whether the article needs improvment or not" because I feel like I MUST say this: I LOVE GRAYSTRIPE!! HE'S SOOO AWESOME ♥♥♥ --[[User:GraystripeMegaFan160|'♦ Graystripe ♦']] I love you, Silverstream... 22:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) This talk page is for discussion on how to improve this article, so please do not clutter the talk page with such messages, unless you think that something should be added or improved on the article. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須''']] 夏天來了! 01:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC)